Aston Martin DB9
The Aston Martin DB9 is a V12-powered grand tourer coupé that has been in production since 2004. It has received a few design changes since it entered production. It was altered with a front facelift, a re-designed interior and minor exterior changes in 2008. It was altered again in 2009 with another minor facelift but was fitted with new clear LED lights and a set of new standard wheels. 'Need for Speed Most Wanted' The Aston Martin DB9 first appeared in Need for Speed Most Wanted. It is unlocked after the player defeats Blacklist Racer #7 and costs $90,000. Blacklist Racer #3 - Ronald McCrea - drives a heavily modified DB9. The DB9 is best utilised in pursuits due to its heavy weight. It can reach a high top speed and shares the same engine sound as the Mercedes-Benz SL 500 once fully upgraded. 'Need for Speed Carbon' The DB9 appears in Need for Speed Carbon as a Tier 2 Exotic class vehicle. It is also used by the leader of TFK - Wolf. It is unlocked once the player defeats Wolf in a Canyon Duel and costs $100,000. The DB9 is suitable both for racing and pursuit events due to its responsive handling as well as its high top speed. Although it doesn't accelerate as fast as the Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG and Dodge Charger SRT-8. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Aston Martin DB9 was added into Need for Speed: ProStreet with the release of the Booster Pack. It trains its high top speed and responsive handling at the expense of below average acceleration. 'Need for Speed '''Undercover' The Aston Martin DB9 appears as a Tier 2 car in the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. It is unlocked upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 9.5 and costs $172,000. The DB9 is an average performing car and is capable of reaching a top speed of 219mph (352 kmh/) with stock performance and 232mph (373km/h) with sufficient upgraded performance parts. It appeared as a Tier 3 car in the PlayStation 2 & Wii releases. It is unlocked after the player defeats Nickel in a Battle. 'Need for Speed Shift' The Aston Martin DB9 is classified as tier 3 car in Need for Speed Shift. It costs $160,000 and has a car rating of 8.90. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The Aston Martin DB9 is classified as a Modern C car in Shift 2: Unleashed. It can be purchased for $122,000. Its handling is rated at 3.51 and can go from 100-0 in 3.22 seconds. Gallery Car22.jpeg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted Ronnie's Aston Martin DB9 in NFS MW.jpeg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Ronnie's) Aston Martin DB9 Carbon.jpeg|Need for Speed: Carbon Aston Martin wlf.jpeg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Wolf's) AstonMartinDB9.jpeg|Need for Speed: Prostreet 090.jpg|Need for Speed: Prostreet (DBR9) 2008 Aston Martin DB9 in NFS Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Widebody Kit) NFSS2UDB9.jpeg|Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars Category:Aston Martin Category:Cars in Need for Speed Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon Category:Exotics in Need for Speed Carbon Category:Boss Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed ProStreet Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed Shift Category:British Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars